


Holiday Sleep

by Metal_Gear_Steve



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, Holidays, Rain, refreshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_Steve/pseuds/Metal_Gear_Steve
Summary: Tedd and Grace go away for the weekend in a caravan. One thing leads to another, and... well, Tedd wakes up refreshed. Totally G-rated, I swear. Very short.





	Holiday Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song called Over and Over by Rachael Yamagata, and it took me back to my childhood when it would rain at my Nan's house. The chill of the air and dusty, clean smell of it all is a memory that's burnt into my brain, and it all came flooding back with this song. I needed to write about it, and this scenario is the first thing that came to mind - EGS has been weighing heavily on me lately.
> 
> Would this be considered a drabble? I dunno. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, Tedd's assuming a female form in this story.

Tedd's eyes flitted open in a dry, groggy blur. For a second she had no idea where she was, before the warmness and softness of her bedding registered properly.

She was coiled up in a gigantic squirrel's tail.

The night before, Grace had decided to go through a bunch of her old transformations. She found a form with a big, bushy tail, and in a bout of innocent curiosity, Tedd had wondered how it would feel to fall asleep wrapped in the silky confines of her fur. Being a scientist, she maintained that it was for scientific purposes - but of course, both of them knew it was just another reason to cuddle. 

Her fur was softer than Tedd anticipated, and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Evidently, she had slept the whole night - she hadn't even noticed the heavy rain that came rolling in during the night, washing over their small caravan with relaxing but determined impact on the roof.

The smell of the rain mixed in with the greenery outside, and a dusty, earthy aroma had seeped its way into the caravan through a screen door, misting its way over everything in a creeping chill. Fat, bulbous raindrops dripped copiously off the outside doorway and window sills, and the dreary blue scenery outside was somewhat hypnotizing along with the cold chill of the rain.

Tedd laid her head back down against Grace's tail, and a pocket of heat rushed up to meet her. With the crisp, cold scent of the outside world still in her lungs, and the heat of Grace luring her back to sleep, Tedd nodded off again to the tune of moderately heavy rain beating gently against the roof of their small shelter.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen it storm down hard outside through the mesh of a soggy screen door?


End file.
